Different Issei
by BurgerPatty
Summary: Issei x Sona based. This is my 1st one so be nice lmao. Also Lemons are sure to come. But idk when. Language also too :)
1. Chapter 1

**Focusing on Issei x Sona**

 **Warning Language,** (a chance of ) **Lemons** , **etc.**

 **Author's Note:** _ **This will be my 1st story that I write. Hope you enjoy it! :) Also this will be based of the messed up ideas on my mind.**_

 _ **I will definetly add a lemon scene, I wont be adding Asia cuz I hate her.**_

 **"Ddraig"** (Ddraig Talking)

 **'Ddraig'** (Ddraig Talking on Issei's Mind)

"Talking" (Normal Talking)

'Thoughts' (Thoughts)

 _Flashback, 3 Years ago_

 **[BOOST!] x16** "Now to test how much stronger I've gotten!" screamed Issei **[Explosion!]**

 **"Very good partner."**

"Thanks Ddraig."

 _Flashback ends_

 _At Issei's room:_

 _Issei sighed while remembering the hardwork of training with Ddraig_

Issei Hyoudo is a Second-Year Student at Kuoh Academy. He is one of the top perverts in school. Together with Matsuda and Motohama the form the perverted trio the most perverted of the whole Kuoh Academy

One Day, Issei thought 'I wanna be cool and get some women that I can fuck'

 **"Partner, then buy some stuff that will make you cool"**

"How did yo-... Oh nevermind. I'll buy some stuff" Issei buys stuff on the internet and waits for the deliveries

 _2 Days Later.._

 **"Try the stuff on partner then lets head to school"**

"Yeah, Sure" Issei tries on the stuff and heads to school riding his Ferrari Enzo

'Never thought this day will come' Issei crying inside

At School:

'Time to not be a pervert and get good grades. After that the chicks would admire me'

 **'Whatever you say Partner'**

'Ok! Here we go!'

Issei opens the car's door and gets out. Seeing the students look at him, Issei got a smirk on his face

'Im being so cool right now' Issei closes the car's door and heads to his classroom. Some girls said "Wow, he's so cool"

 _ORC Clubroom after school_

"Koneko keep an eye on Issei Hyoudo for me." Rias said

 _The next day at school_

Kiba Yuuto, Kuoh Academy's Prince comes to Issei's classroom and says "Excuse me, Where is Issei Hyoudo?"

Issei raise his hand and says "Over here..." Issei said in a annoyed tone "Rias Gremory asked me to come fetch you" Kiba said while smiling warmly at Issei. Issei's response was "Ok.." The two of them went to meet Rias

 _ORC Clubroom_

Rias and her peerage was waiting for Issei and Kiba to arrive. When they arrived Rias said "Please take a seat, Mr. Hyoudo"

'Rias-Senpai!'

"What would you say if I told you demons and angels were real?" Asked Rias. "Well... I'd say Boosted Gear, Balance Breaker!" Screamed Issei.

 **[Balance Breaker Scale Mail!]** Rias and her peerage was shocked to see him say Balance Breaker.

 **"Partner why did you transform so quickly... You could have waited a little longer"**

"Sorry Ddraig.." Issei got a smirk on his face. "The Red Dragon Emperor?!" Said Akeno in shock

Issei deactivated his boosted gear. "So you still want me to help you with that marriage issue?" Issei asked

"How did you k-k-know?" Rias asked "Tell Sir Zechs that his student has came" Issei said in an innocent tone

"Ahemm... So uh... Do you want to join my peerage?" Rias asked "Yeah yeah yeah, NO."

Suddenly Sona's peerage came

"Sona!" Sona ran into Issei's arms then kissing him on the lips

Everyone was shocked by this and left speechless at what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

After a moment Sona and Issei break off their kiss. As Sona lets out tears.

"I've missed you, Issei" she said while hugging Issei "I missed you too"

"Sorry. I joined Sona's peerage 2 years ago." While she looked at Rias

"So he's your boyfriend..." Tsubaki said making Sona blush lightly

After Issei and Sona Explained everything. Everyone there were about to leave Issei carried Sona princess style which made Sona flustered. Issei walked her home.

 _At Sona's house_

 _"_ Nobody is home they are all at a party" she said "Its been a long time.. wanna do it?" Issei said while winking at her "O-...O-Okay.." her faced turned red

Issei carried her inside her house and to her bedroom and layed her down in her bed

 **[Lemon Starts]**

 **Issei starts kissing Sona's passionately and quickly gives in and kisses him back**

 **Issei was unbuttoning her uniform and his own while kissing her she unhooks her bra and starts playing with her soft breasts**

 **Sona moaned with pleasure Issei licks around her left breast's nipple then sucking them while his right hand was fingering her pussy "Issei!" She moaned a little loud**

 **He then does the same thing to her left breast. "I'm gonna cum!" She cummed on Issei's right hand and he licked and drank her cum. Resting a little. Then Sona and Issei switch positions. Now she is on the top of him. She slowly takes of his pants and boxers. She touches Issei's manhood and starts licking the head she slowly swallows it inch by inch while sucking it. "Arghh.." He moaned. After a while "Im gonna cum" he said "I want your cum Issei" she said. Issei cums and Sona drinks his semen.**

 **"Now for the main course" he said while switching positions again. He grabs his dick and puts it in Sona's Pussy. Sona moaned**

 **Issei Thrusts slowly getting faster and faster each thrust the both of them moaning with pleasure. "Issei I think im gonna cum" she said. After a while Sona cummed but Issei still kept thrusting and Sona was moaning so loudly "Im gonna cum too Sona" he said he cummed after a while and pulled out his dick. Issei cleaned up and layed in bed with Sona.**

 **[LEMON END]**

Sona cudduled Issei. And the both of them went to sleep

 **Chapter 3 later or tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the last chapter.. I was busy. I will be experimenting stuff.. Im not sure yet.**

(The Next Day)

Sona was cuddling Issei when he woke up. Trying to get out of Sona's tight grip on him, he was forced to wake her up.

"So.-na." Issei trying to wake her up while poking her cheeks. Sona waked up and removed her hands from cuddling him. "Sorry Issei" as she yawned. "Were gonna be late for school if I didn't woke you up" he said.

(Kuoh Academy)

Issei and Sona were holding hands going to school. Everyone noticed their hands together. One student said "The Student Council Presisent dating that guy.. Yuck!" Sona and Issei ignored at what the highschooler said anr continued to escort Sona to her class.

"See you later Sona" he said while kissing her forehead "Idiot" she felt embarrased. Issei gave her a warm smile while thinking of something perverted. Sona noticed and said "Pervert." Issei chuckling while he said "I'm your pervert" she got flustered and said "I hate you" then Issei said "I love you too" while kissing Sona's soft lips infront of many students. Sona got more flustered and ran to class as Issei walked casually to his class.

 **ITS ALREADY 5:10 AM HERE! I SLEEP AROUND 6 AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I JUST NEED SOME SLEEP**

 **P.S. I'M A BAKA FOR WRITING A CHAPTER THIS LATE**


	4. ANN (Gomenasai)

**HELLO! SINCE I WILL BE ON A SMALL VACATION THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK. IM VERY SORRY**

 **I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER AT MAY 10. Gomenasai**


End file.
